Façade
by TheMuggleBornPrincess
Summary: HELLO HOGWARTS! WELCOME TO THE MASKED BALL! NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY THIS. LOOK AROUND! DO YOU SEE SOMEONE, SORT OF, GLOWING? GO UP TO THEM. DANCE WITH THEM. DON'T ASK THEIR NAMES, AND DON'T TELL THEM YOURS. INTRODUCE YOURSELVES WHEN I SAY SO AT THE END OF THE DANCE! ENJOY! A Masked Ball at Hogwarts? This is something I want to see. Triple song-fic!


Façade

**A/N: Hi cows! I'm The Muggle-Born Princess, and this is a triple song-fic! I recommend you listen to the songs while you read the part with each song, if that makes any sense whatsoever. The three songs are all by Taylor Swift (Love her) and are called **_**Sparks fly**_**, **_**Fearless**_** and **_**Sweeter than Fiction**_**. Happy reading!**

**A/N 2: Now, I got in trouble for using the lyrics, so I'll tell you when to listen to which song.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or any of Taylor Swift's**

I ran through halls, skidding around the corner, my deep red hair flying out behind me as I turned. The papers I was holding tipped hazardously before righting themselves again. I sighed in relief then started bolting again. These papers had to be given to Dumbledore before – I checked the watch I had been given for my seventeenth – IN FIVE MINUTES!

"Shit!" I cursed loudly. A couple of stray fifth years looked at me like I had grown another head. It wasn't every day you heard me, Lily Evans, Head Girl with a clean slate, swear.

I ran still, coming to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Cockroach Clusters," I wheezed. He nodded and jumped to the side. I sprinted up the stairs and burst through the door just as I heard Dumbledore say to Professor McGonagall "– Just what he needs to catch her heart."

"Here, with –"I checked my watch again," 30 seconds to spare!"

He chuckled, while Professor McGonagall wore a small smile.

"Good job Miss Evans. May I just say that you and Mr Potter have done a wonderful job?"

I blushed.

He chuckled again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now go and get ready. The Ball starts at 8:30 after all."

I checked my watch yet again. 4:30!

"Oh, that's Brilliant!" I yelled sarcastically before fleeing the room. I heard McGonagall laugh. What? McGonagall _never_ laughed. Yes! _I have one over the Marauders!_ I would know if they had, Black and Potter would never shut up about it.

I smirked as I said "Mischief Managed," To the mirror. It melted, and I walked into the heads common room. I sighed as I recognised familiar messy hair on the couch.

"Hello to you too, Evans." James Potter said charmingly. "Deliver those papers?"

"Yes, and I'm heading up to the girls dorm to get ready." I replied. I ran in the door that had Lily written elegantly above it. I grabbed the clothes, shoes and mask I was wearing and raced back out the door.

"See you, Potter."

**4:30 **

_**Heads Dorms**_

**James' POV**

I watched her run out the door and sighed. She was so gorgeous. But I had to focus on the matter at hand. I had to charm the hall to make people forget who someone was until said person introduced themselves, and I've just realised that there is no spell to do that, so I've been trying to make up one.

That's where I was stuck.

I have no idea what to do! I don't pay attention in Binns' class, so I have no idea how to create a spell. So I had to get one of the only two people that pay attention in that class.

Moony.

I whipped out my mirror.

"PAAADFOOOOOT!" I whined loudly to it.

There wasn't a response immediately. But then –

"PRONGS!" Sirius bellowed, looking mad. Whoops. "I was about to ask... whatever her name is to the ball!"

"I thought you were going _stag_ with me?" I whined, and then laughed at my own joke.

"Ha Ha." He then sighed. "What's up Prongs?"

"I need Moony." Sirius looked pissed. "You can come to!" I quickly added. He smiled again. Talk about mood swings.

"Okay!" He sang. "We'll be there in 5." The mirror went blank and I sighed. Remus would know what to do.

I was right.

"Most spells are in Latin." Said Remus, looking thoughtful. "You could try 'Mask my face' or 'Forget my face'."

"But I don't know any Latin." I whinged.

"I do." Said Sirius suddenly. "We were forced to learn it. Mask my face would be... _Larva et faciem meam_."

"_Larva et faciem meam_" I tried. Nothing happened. "Darn!"

Sirius translated the other one."... _Oblitus faciem meam._" **(A/N: Oblitus remind you of anything?)**

I tried that, begging in my mind it would work. I had to get ready too!

"_Oblitus faciem meam._" I yelled, waving my wand. Nothing happened. I sighed, and I turned face a black haired, tall person. It felt like I'd met him before.

"Who're you?"

"Sirius Black." As soon as he said the words, memories came tumbling back. My eyes widened.

"James Potter." I said excitedly.

His eyes widened as well, and he squealed.

"Dude!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Um... excuse me but... who're you?"

"Let me try something." I said boldly. "_Finite Incantatem!_"

Remus looked dazed for a second, then grinned.

"Let's go."

**4:30**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's Girls Dorms**_

**Lily's POV**

I sighed as I collapsed on Angel's bed, while she was hogging the bathroom. I'll list my friends for you:

**Mary "Angel" McDonald: **If you call her Mary, she will hex you. Badly. Her personality is hardly like an angel's; it's her hair and singing voice that gives her her name. Her hair is blond and hangs down her back like a halo of curls. Her singing voice is gorgeous. It sounds like it came from heaven itself. She easily has most guys falling at her feet, but has her eyes set for one guy. She is my best friend.

**Alice Black: **You won't find a kinder girl anywhere. She has the most amazing way of knowing exactly what's wrong. She's the girl you go to when you need a shoulder to cry on. A pure-blooded girl, she stays with her best friend, Marlene McKinnon to get away from her wretched family, not unlike Sirius Black. She has a boyfriend, named Frank Longbottom. She is a close friend.

**Marlene McKinnon: **Marley is a brilliant fashion whiz. She knows... things. About fashion. She has lovely silky brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. You go to her with a fashion crisis, it will be solved immediately. She has clothes of all sizes in her closet to make sure that if _you_ have nothing for you to wear, _she_ will. She's really guarded; you can't become friends with her easily. She practically has guys begging to go with her as well, but her temper (big enough to rival mine) keeps them away after the first time they ask. She too has her eyes set on someone. Close friend.

**Hestia Jones: **Our resident dictionary. I think she literally knows every word in the English language. She is never lost for words; she always knows exactly what to say and when to say it. She also always breaks the tension and awkward silences, I owe her a _lot_ for that, and I know everyone else does too. You can normally find her with her nose in a book, but when she doesn't, she's heaps of fun. Close friend.

**Emmeline "Princess" Vance:** She also hates her name. Don't call her by her full name otherwise you will end up in the hospital wing. Seriously. We call her Princess because she always seems to make massive decisions. Plus, she is Gryffindor's saviour from many a quidditch match. She plays seeker, and every party we chant "GRYFF IN DOR PRINCE ESS!" It doesn't really work, but we do it anyway. She is the sporty person in our little group, and is the 2nd wisest only to Hestia, whom she is best friends with. She is a close friend.

I love them all. I would love Angel more if she HURRIED UP HER DAMN SHOWER!

"ANGEL! HURRY UP!" I bellowed over the sound of running water. I was the only one left to have a shower.

"ALRIGHT FINE!" She screamed back. The sound of running water stopped, and Angel stepped out of the shower, her hair up in a towel and a disgruntled expression on her face.

"Finally!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and stepped in the bathroom. It always smelt so nice because of six different perfumes that hung around in the air. I turned on the water and let it run down my back. I loved day dreaming in the shower. You always think of the most random things. I started daydreaming about dancing with a random stranger who turned out to be who I was meant to be with.

Hang on. That's it!

I turned off the water and started jumping up and down. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked outside.

"Let's do this thing."

**5:00**

_**The Outside of the Great Hall**_

**James' POV**

We arrived at the outside of the Great Hall to see Dumbles and Minnie in conversation. Us being us listened in.

"– I just hope she won't reject him too hard, Albus. The poor boy's close to cracking."

"Ah, but so is Miss Evans, Minerva. I assume tonight will be the ending of it all. Save me a dance, will you?" He said, before walking away.

We walked past him.

"Good evening, Professor. "

"Ah, James. Did you make up a charm that works? There isn't one that I've heard of."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore beamed.

"And the counter-curse?"

"Finite Incantatem."

"Brilliant!" He laughed. "Twenty points to Gryffindor! I say you put the spell on the Great Hall now."

"While people are in there?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yes."

I laughed then raised my wand. "_Oblitus faciem meam_!" Again, nothing seemed to happen.

"Forget my face?" Dumbledore questioned. I nodded. He opened the door to see the teachers introducing themselves, and then going back to putting the decorations up.

Dumbles beamed again.

"Take another twenty points." He said, and walked off.

I turned to Moony and Padfoot, who were both grinning.

"Brilliant!" Yelled Sirius.

We all walked to the Fat Lady, who was wearing a mask. "Password?"

"Masquerade."

We walked into the common room, and I wasn't surprised to find it deprived of the female species.

"Well..." Started Remus.

"We better go get ready." I said, and Sirius bounded up to get first shower.

"PADFOOT!"

**5:00**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's girl's dorms**_

**Lily's POV**

The place was a mess. Just across the dorm I can see Alice on the brink of a mental breakdown, Marly was frantically trying to calm her. Hestia was reading to Princess How to dye a certain part of your hair. Angel was hogging the bathroom again. Who knew what she was doing. And me, little old me, was trying to get into an emerald strapless ball gown.

"Little help?" I yelled over the noise.

Princess ran over immediately. "So sorry Lils!" She said helping me in.

I shook my head. "It's okay, I'm all good now, go do your hair." She smiled at me, and ran back over to Hestia.

I started digging through my belts, desperately looking for one that was _a_ shade of green. I couldn't find one. I started to hyperventilate.

"MARLS!" I screamed. She looked me in my state, understood what I was looking for and chucked a green belt at me. Told you she was a fashion whiz. I could hear her comforting Allie from over here.

"Shhh, Shhh, I have just the shoes and headband for you." She held out said items. The shoes were orange strap sandals, and the headband had an orange fuzz ball, err, thing on it. I'm not good with fashion.

Alice squealed and thanked her. I smiled. Marlene has a kind heart, even though she can be a bit blunt.

I wonder what Angel is doing in the bathroom?

"ANGEL?"

"YEAH?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Silence.

"Go check on her. She needs you." Said Princess. Did I mention she's wise?

I nodded and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Angel?" I said softly.

No response. I entered to see a shaking pile on the floor. Holding in a gasp, I bobbed down and was startled to tears on Angel's face.

"Angel what's wrong?"

"I... I'm just so scared, Lils. Scared he doesn't like me. Scared that one of us will die before I can tell him."

I felt like crying. Crying because I couldn't say that it won't happen.

Instead, I whispered my plan to her. After I finished, I asked her, "Do you speak Latin?"

"No."

"But I can." We turned around to see Alice. I grinned at her. "Do you know the plan?"

She nodded and said, "The words you are looking for are _Invenio soulmate_."

"Thank you!"

She smiled. "No problem. Try it now. I think we should feel a swooping sensation if he isn't in here."

I repeated the incantation, and to my surprise, a feeling I got when on the swings went through my stomach.

"Did anyone else feel that?"

"Yes." The other two said in unison. I grinned.

"Then we have some work to do."

**5:30**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's boy's dorms**_

**James' POV**

I felt a swooping feeling in my stomach. The hell was that?

Sirius voiced my thoughts from the bathroom.

"I believe someone cast a spell on us." Answered Moony, who realised what he said, and grabbed a mirror. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Nothing out of the ordinary then?" Asked Frank, this cool guy who was going out with Padfoot's cousin, Alice.

"Yes, everything's fine." Said Remus. Lately I realised that Moony was acting a bit weird around the girls, which could only mean one thing.

"So Moony, who ya crushing on?"

There was a clatter at my words; Remus had dropped the mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said his voice a bit higher than usual.

"Yeah Moony, you've been all weird around them." Yelled Sirius.

"What are you doing in there anyway, Padfoot?" I hollered back, to save Moony from major embarrassment. I heard a sigh of relief from his direction.

"I'm doing my hair!" He bellowed in reply.

I laughed. "Why? To impress McKinnon?"

"NO!" He shrieked a pitch higher than normal. I heard laughter from Moony and Frank.

"So Moony," Said Sirius, trying to get the attention off himself. "Who ya crushing on? It better not be Marlene," He said warningly.

"Or Lily," I added.

"Or Alice." Frank finished.

He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Well if you're sure." Said Sirius from the bathroom. I then a quiet "_Sonorus_."

"No! Padfoot!" I yelled, but too late.

"HELLOOOOO HOGWARTS! THIS IS PADFOOT OF THE MARAUDERS SPEAKING! IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION MOONY OF THE MARAUDERS HAS A CRUSH ON A GRYFFINDOR 7TH YEAR GIRL! WE KNOW THAT IT ISN'T MARLENE, LILY OR ALICE! UNTIL HE TELLS US, I WILL GIVE YOU 5 MINUTE UPDATES! THAT IS ALL! _QUIETUS_."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PADFOOT!" I've never heard Moony yell so loud. He launched himself at the bathroom door, ripped it open, and tackled Padfoot.

By now, Frank and I were on the floor.

"So, who is it Moony?"

**5:30**

_**The Outside of the Great Hall**_

**Lily's POV**

Alice, Angel and I crept through the corridors.

"Why didn't we just cast disillusionment charm on ourselves?" Alice asked. I stopped. Then face-palmed.

"It's too late anyway." Replied Angel.

We stopped outside the Great Hall.

"Should I cast it now?"

They nodded. I took a deep breath and whispered, "_Invenio soulmate_." A swooping sensation went through my stomach.

"Let me check." Whispered Angel, and with that, cast a disillusionment charm on herself and walked in. She came out not two minutes later.

"I think it only works the time you cast it. So you can just randomly cast it and see if he's there."

I nodded, then jumped as I heard someone shouting,

"HELLOOOOO HOGWARTS! THIS IS PADFOOT OF THE MARAUDERS SPEAKING! IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION MOONY OF THE MARAUDERS HAS A CRUSH ON A GRYFFINDOR 7TH YEAR GIRL! WE KNOW THAT IT ISN'T MARLENE, LILY OR ALICE! UNTIL HE TELLS US, I WILL TELL YOU OUR BREAKTHROUGHS! THAT IS ALL! _QUIETUS_."

Angel collapsed. We ran to help her.

"Angel... ANGEL LISTEN!"

She looked up at me, tears in her big brown eyes.

"_Black never said you_! He does like you, have you _seen_ the way he looks at you?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's just so easy to doubt, you know?" I nodded.

We started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Nobody was out; they were all getting ready for the Ball.

We reached the Fat Lady, who was with her friend, Violet. They were both wearing masks. "Password?"

"Masquerade." She nodded and swung forward.

We all raced up the stairs. Angel was immediately bombarded by Hestia and Princess, who were ranting about how they would reject Remus if he ever came _near_ them.

"QUIET!" I yelled. They all looked at me."Okay, you won't need to reject Remus! He likes Angel, right?" Everyone excluding Angel nodded. "Exactly."

"Now, we haven't finished getting ready. Go girls, go! It's... 6:00."

Princess waved her wand, and the beds vanished, and in their place were stations. She pointed at each of them as she said their name. "Clothes," She pointed at what used to be my bed, "Shoes," Alice, "Hair," Angel, "Accessorises," Princess, "Marlene," Said person blushed, "And Makeup." The bathroom. "Go to these stations as you please." She turned scarlet as we praised her.

"The boy's jaws will hit the floor."

**6:30**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's boy's dorms**_

**James' POV**

An hour later, we were still pestering Remus.

"Come ooooooon! Just tell us!" Sirius whined.

"How do I know that you won't tell the entire school?" Said Moony.

"The Marauder code." Said Sirius immediately. Ah yes, the sacred Marauder code Sirius forced us to memorise.

"Rule 496: A Marauder must not tell another Marauder's crush that said Marauder likes them." I recited, and Frank looked at me incredulously. I don't blame him.

"Exactly." Remus frantically looked for a loophole.

"But what about Frank?" Said person rolled his eyes and held his hands up, wand in one hand.

"I swear on my magic that I won't tell who Remus likes that Remus likes them," There was a flash, meaning that it worked, and that Frank would lose his magic if he told.

Remus sighed, and said "It's not Emmeline."

"Gah! Just tell us Moony!" Sirius looked so mad I thought he was going to make something explode. But instead he just put his wand to his throat.

"HOGWARTS! PADFOOT AGAIN! WE NOW NO THAT IT IS _NOT_ THE GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS! I REPEAT, NOT! WILL UPDATE SOON!"

"Come _on_, Moony we won't tell anyone!"

"I swear!"

"I swear too!"

"Please tell us, Remus!"

"Come on!"

"QUIET!"

We all sat in silence, which was broken by a loud shout coming from the wall.

"MARLY!" I recognised immediately as Lily's voice.

"YEAH?"

"WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH MY HAIR?" Ha. Whose hair is probably messy now?

"STRAIGHTEN IT!" Brilliant. That'll make it look gorgeous.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

I looked at Remus in surprise, and exchanged grins with Sirius.

But there was yet again another shout.

"DO WE HAVE ANY HAIRSPRAY LEFT?"

"NO!"

There was another silence, and we waited another few minutes to see if there would be anymore shouting.

"I like," He took a deep breath. "Hestia Jones."

There was a silence. Then –

"WHAT?"

**6:30**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's girl's dorms**_

**Lily's POV**

The dorm was a hive of activity. We had two hours before the ball started, and we were still chucking around _clothes_. I had picked my clothes already, but clearly some people hadn't, and were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Has anyone seen my earrings?"

"What's the spell again?"

"Has anyone got any purple gloves?"

"Where is my mask?"

"Has anyone got any red lip gloss?"

Oh! Who said that?

"Princess! I have some lip gloss!" I chucked it to her.

I've done my clothes, now for my hair. Crap! What should I do with my hair?

"MARLY!" I screamed over the noise.

"YEAH?" I heard from somewhere in the room.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH MY HAIR?"

"STRAIGHTEN IT!"

Fashion whiz. Right there.

I got out my wand and muttered something to make the end of it really hot. I then ran it through my hair. I saw Allie run past me.

"Is it working?" I asked her.

She stopped, stared at me, nodded, and ran off again.

I finished my hair, and ran to the bathroom, looking for hairspray. I couldn't find any.

"DO WE HAVE ANY HAIRSPRAY LEFT?"

"NO!"

"Shit." I'm going to have borrow some then. Who has good hair? Oh, I know!

I cast a disillusionment charm on myself, ran down to the common room, and up the boys staircase to the boy's dorms.

Standing outside I could hear them talking.

"I like..." That was Remus. I held my breath. "Hestia Jones."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"WHAT?"

**7:00**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's boy's dorms**_

**Third Person POV**

Something burst into the room. They were invisible, but James knew that voice anywhere.

"Lily?" He asked hesitantly.

"YOU!" She screamed, her outline pointing at Remus. "HOW COULD YOU? AFTER SHE'S LIKED YOU FOR YEARS, HOW DARE YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE? I DON'T EVEN THINK SHE LIKES YOU! I THINK SHE LOVES YOU!" Remus paled. Lily continued yelling. "MY BEST FRIEND," James gasped. He knew Lily back-to-front, if her best friend liked Remus, then who knew who it was. "WAS CRYING OVER YOU NOT AN HOUR AGO AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER? GOD REMUS, AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU WERE DECENT! SIRIUS," Her gaze whirled around to Sirius, who cringed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY HAIRSPRAY?" He nodded. "WELL GO AND GET IT THEN!" She then sat on a bed and fumed. You could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. It didn't matter that she was still invisible. Remus was gaping, James was staring at the outline that was Lily, and Frank was sitting straight up on his bed, looking stunned.

Sirius soon came back and held out the can to thin air, whimpering when it was snatched away. Lily then walked over to Remus, who didn't know this, and jumped when she whispered, "You better be lying, Lupin." And with that, stalked out.

Frank was the first one to recover. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Said Sirius slowly, not blinking.

"She doesn't think I was lying." Whispered Remus.

"You were lying?" Asked James, who lips turned upwards when he nodded miserably.

"So you like McDonald?" Questioned Frank.

Another depressed nod.

James got up, walked slowly to the middle of the room, and did a victory dance.

"PRONGS! SERIOUSLY!" Yelled Sirius, who for once was being serious **(No pun intended, although it is funny, lol)**.

"No, don't you get it? Lily said –"

"More like yelled, actually," Interrupted Remus, who was rubbing his ears. James sent him a glare.

"She said that her best friend loved Moony! And who's her best friend?"

"Mary..." Whispered Frank.

"Exactly! Don't you get it! Moony likes Mary! Mary likes Moony! See! And I can tell her!"

"No you can't, what about the Marauder Code?" Said Remus desperately.

"Rule 497." Said Sirius immediately. "If a Marauder's crush likes said Marauder back, than another Marauder can tell."

"But –" Said Remus frantically, but James was already out the door, quickly followed by Sirius and Frank.

**7:30**

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

**Angel's POV**

I heard it. I would be surprised if the other side of the castle didn't hear it. He doesn't like me. He doesn't. As in _does not_. He likes Hestia. Lucky.

As soon as Lily finished screaming, Hestia ran over.

"I will not touch him with a ten-foot barge pole." She said. I wouldn't mind if she did. As long as she was happy. Right?

I nodded and just said, "I need to be alone right now." She had nodded, with an expression like pity on her face.

I'd then disillusioned myself and ran down the stairs to the common room.

This brings me to what I'm doing now. Sitting on the windowsill watching the snowflakes. I've always been fascinated by them. The way that none of them are alike, all of them are special. It's a quality not many things have. You grab two, and they're bound to be different.

Just like humans.

I sighed, and looked over into the common room to see that Potter is asking for me. I wonder what he wants.

"Potter!" I called. "I've disillusioned myself so people don't see my dress. What is it?" Even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.** (Please don't think Mary is a Mary-Sue! Wouldn't you be sad if the guy/girl you loved didn't like you back?)**

"Remus likes you!" Ha. Even I won't fall for that.

"Riiiiiiight!" I said sarcastically. "He needs to tell me himself! I need to see the sincerity in his eyes! Even I heard Lily screaming at him, Potter!" Suddenly I was on my feet.

"GOD POTTER! YOU CAN'T JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS! THIS IS REAL! IT'S WHAT YOU FEEL FOR LILY! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! I BLOODY LOVE REMUS LUPIN, OKAY! BUT I'M LIKE YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT, POTTER? YOU SHOULD KNOW A LITTLE BIT ABOUT LOVE, AFTER ALL, YOU HAVE LOVED THE SAME PESRON FOR SIX YEARS STRAIGHT! SO HAVE I! SO YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO JOKE ABOUT IT! I LOVE REMUS, BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! END OF STORY!"

"Not necessarily, Mary." I whirled around to see Remus standing there, hands in pockets and looking awkward.

Screaming in frustration, I turned around and flew up the stairs.

He'd heard every word.

"He doesn't love you, Mary."

**8:00**

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

**Remus' POV**

She loved me. _Me_. Werewolf me, with the ugly scars and annoying mood swings. How could she have fallen for me?

She turned around and ran up the stairs. I sighed. Why are girls so confusing? It'd be a good school subject, explaining girls. Better than History of Magic, anyway.

"Tough luck, Moony." Said Sirius, blinking multiple times.

James was still staring at the spot Mary's outline had vanished.

"Do you think Lily loves me?" I groaned along with Frank and Sirius.

"Yes, she secretly likes you, now can we get back on the matter at hand?" I asked sarcastically.

There was a shout from up the stairs.

"ALICE! I HAVE YOUR NECKLACE!

"THANK YOU!"

We were silent, when Sirius suddenly got up.

"Yes. So she loves you, you love her, and then you get married, and have Mini-Moonies and Angels!" He sang, bouncing around the common room. "And I get godfather!"

"What? No!" I spluttered. I wasn't in love with her. Was I?

I thought about her. Her and her golden hair, her and her chocolate eyes, her and her beautiful singing voice, her and her amazing personality.

Who was I kidding?

I looked down, and James' eyes lit up.

"You _do_ love her!" It was a statement, not a question.

"Maybe a little!" I insisted.

Sirius gasped.

"Do you really?"

But before I could answer, there was yet another shout from the girl's dorms.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY GREEN JEWELLREY?"

Sirius waited a second, and then asked again. "So? Do you?"

I was getting majorly embarrassed by this.

So I decided to embarrass him.

"Yes, I love her like you love Marlene." He turned red, but said shouted,

"OH MY GOD! REMUS LOVES MARY!"

"SIRIUS!"

**8:00**

_**Gryffindor 7**__**th**__** year's girl's dorms**_

**Lily's POV**

Okay. So I _might_ have shouted that she loved Remus for the whole of Gryffindor to hear. I hope she forgives me. She's had a rough day.

Anyway, she came up the stairs in tears, and we immediately set to work making her feel better, but she stood up.

"Look, I may never get over Remus, but I'm still going to this ball! I can, you know, do the whole, "I don't know who you are but may I just say you look stunning" thing."

You have to admire her.

"Good for you, Angel." Said Hestia.

She smiled at her. "Now, let's finish getting ready. We have half an hour to make ourselves look drop dead gorgeous, and I'm not wasting that. Now, I still need my shoes, hair and make-up. Marlene?"

She pondered, and then grinned. "Black ballet flats."

And just like that, we were off again.

"Has anyone got any silver bracelets?"

"What style should my hair be?"

"Has anyone got a purple belt?"

"Where'd I put my necklace?"

"Where are my blue flats?"

What's this? An orange necklace.

"ALLIE! I HAVE YOUR NECKLACE!"

"THANK YOU!"

She hurried over and grabbed it, then ran off again.

Now for me. What do I need?

Clothes? Check.

Hair? Check.

Mask? Check.

Jewellery? ...Shit.

"HAS ANYONE GOT ANY SHADE OF GREEN JEWELLREY?"

Just like that, I was pegged with all kinds of accessories. Bracelets, Necklaces, Rings. I eventually chose three emerald green bracelets, a green ring, and an emerald necklace. Lovely.

Back to the checklist.

Jewellery? Check.

Shoes? Check.

Make-up? Check.

Seems like I'm good!

"OH MY GOD! REMUS LOVES MARY!"

"SIRIUS!"

I gasped, and turned to look at Mary to see she was acting like nothing had happened. So we all did that too.

15 minutes later, we were good to go.

"Let's do thing."

**8:30**

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

**Third Person POV**

Lily, Angel, Marlene, Alice, Hestia, and Princess all waltzed down the stairs, their disillusionment charms holding up surprisingly well. Nobody could see them, and they were keeping it that way until they reached the great hall.

They walked out the portrait hole, and the fat lady ticked them off a list as they called out to her; she wanted to go to the ball as well.

They walked past lots of people making their way towards the Great Hall. Taking care not to step on anyone's toes, the girls walked into the Hall.

The hall was _gorgeous_. Not only had the roof been designed so that there was a galaxy above them, but so were the walls. It was lightly snowing, and had the elegant look going about it. The students knew that this wouldn't last for long.

Marlene couldn't connect names to faces. It was driving her crazy. As soon as the girls had walked into the great hall, they had introduced themselves, and remembered everything. Now they'd split up, Lily, Angel and Alice going one way, and Hestia and Princess going the other.

Now not knowing everyone was driving her mad. She brushed off everyone trying to talk to her, being her usual closed self, until an idea came to her.

She could sing.

Lily, Angel and Alice all walked over to the punch.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Shrieked Alice, so high pitched that a couple of students looked over at them.

"Okay... Let's go over here now," Said Angel slowly, moving them over to a secluded area in the corner of the hall.

"Alright, so are we going to cast the spell now?" Lily asked as soon as they couldn't be heard.

"Why not?" Shrugged Alice.

Lily closed her eyes, raised her wand, and whispered the incantation. "_Invenio soulmate._"

It happened very suddenly. So suddenly, that people began to think they had imagined it. There was a bright white flash, a sign of pure magic, gone as fast as it came.

Lily looked around, only to see her eyes directed at one person. He seemed to be glowing.

"Do see him... glowing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Who? I'm looking at _him_!" Angel said, turning my head to a supposably normal guy.

"What are you guys talking about? Can't you see that guy over there?" Alice asked, motioning over to the middle of the dance floor.

Lily shook her head. "Go talk to those guys. Don't tell them your name, and don't let them tell you either, no matter how much you want to. I'm going to go find Hestia, Princess and Marlene."

They nodded, and walked off.

Lily sighed, and saw Marlene heading towards the stage. She ran over to her.

"Hey," She panted. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to sing." She frowned. "Why?"

"I was just going to ask... Look around. See anything different?" Marlene did as bid, and gasped.

"There's a guy... glowing..." Lily squealed

"Go find him. Dance with him. Don't tell him your name. Vice versa. I need to make an announcement."

Lily leaved a stunned Marlene and ran up the steps to a stage transfigured from the teachers table. "_Sonorus_."

"HELLO HOGWARTS!" There was a massive cheer from the crowd.

"WELCOME TO THE MASKED BALL! NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, BUT I JUST WANT TO SAY THIS. LOOK AROUND! DO YOU SEE SOMEONE, SORT OF, GLOWING? GO UP TO THEM. DANCE WITH THEM. DON'T ASK THEIR NAMES, AND DON'T TELL THEM YOURS. INTRODUCE YOURSELVES WHEN I SAY SO AT THE END OF THE DANCE! ENJOY! _QUIETUS_."

She then got down from the stage and went to find Mr Right.

Turning left and right, she finally found him standing in the middle of the hall, jealously watching his friends as they danced with – she realised with a jolt – Marlene, Alice, and Angel.

"Hey," She said nervously. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hi! Would you like to dance?" She nodded.

They were dancing to a wizard song, when a question occurred to Lily.

"Now, I know I'm not allowed to ask your name, so can I ask who they are? They're dancing with my friends, you see. I won't tell, I swear!" She added when she saw his worried look.

He nodded, then said, "Frank Longbottom," He pointed at Alice's partner, "Sirius Black," He pointed at Marlene's, "Remus Lupin." He finished by pointing at Angel's partner, to which I squealed. He looked worried, so I said, "She _loves_ Remus."

"Oh." I laughed at him, to which he smiled. "Can you do the same to me?"

"Alice Black, Marlene McKinnon and Ang – Mary MacDonald."

He laughed too. "He loves her too, you know." I didn't know that, but didn't show it. Instead, I watched as Mary walked up to the stage. She immediately had everybody's attention, so she didn't have to shout.

"Hello! Can we just pretend that _MarleneMcKinnon_ for this please? I'm going to sing this song from _Marlene's_ point of view. Thank you. This song is by muggle songwriter Taylor Swift, called 'Sparks Fly'. As I said, pretend I'm Marlene."

The actual Marlene was watching the scene as it played out in amazement. She wouldn't. Would she?

"This is her song... To Sirius Black."

The man next to Marlene inhaled quickly. This was it.

Marlene gasped. This was her favourite muggle song.

**(End of first verse)**

The guy Marlene was dancing with let out a breath. "Is this true..." He seemed to be debating with himself.

**("My mind forgets to remind me/You're a bad idea)**

The guy chuckled.

**(I'm on my guard for the rest of the world/But with you I know it's no good)**

She always felt like this song was made for her.

**(Won't you whisper soft and slow/I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show)**

The other guy whispered "Already am..."

There was a silence at the end of the song, then a person Marlene recognised as Lily started clapping, so she did too. Their partners did too, and soon the entire hall was giving Mary a standing ovation.

When another song didn't come on, Marlene looked up to the stage, to see Lily about to sing. What was going on? Was it karaoke night? Gosh, maybe she should sing a song.

"This song is for Remus Lupin. Once again, this song is by Taylor Swift, and is called 'Fearless'. Oh, and pretend I'm Mary Macdonald."

The actual Mary cursed. She thought someone would pay her back for that, she could only hope that Marly would come to her defence.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see light green eyes behind a mask. She could swear she'd seen them before.

"Yeah, I'm just going to pay for making fun of my friend."

He smiled softly, "You have a lovely singing voice."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

And with that, the song started.

**_(You walk me to the car)_**

There was a chorus of "What?" around the room

**(Run your hands through your hair/Absentmindedly making me want you)**

The guy ran his hands through his hair, and Mary cursed how much the song was right.

**(In this passenger seat/You put your eyes on me)**

Mary stared at the man, and he stared back. Many thoughts were running through her head, one of them stood out the most.

**(My hands shake/I'm not usually/This way but)**

Mary leaned closer.

**(You pull me in and I'm/A little more brave)**

Their lips were almost touching now.

**_(It's a first kiss/It's flawless/Really something…/It's fearless)_**

Their lips touched, and Mary was floating, because it was nothing she'd ever felt before, and she barley registered Sirius's wolf whistles, or Marlene's grin, she could only think about how this was perfect and amazing and how she never wanted it to end…

By the end of the song, Mary had come up for air and was beaming at Lily, who laughed.

"Well, I think we can safely say that my work is done." And with that Lily jumped down and walked back to her partner, passing Marlene on the way.

"What are you doing?" She asked her.

"I'm singing a song that was written for you and your partner." Said Marlene, and she sprinted away.

Lily sighed, and strolled back to her partner, who was waiting for her.

"You have a wonderful voice."

Lily flushed, but said, "Not as good as Angel."

At this time, Marlene stood up and started to talk. "I'm not as good as the last two girls, but I can still sing. To keep in tradition I'm going to sing a song by Taylor Swift, by the name of 'Sweeter than Fiction'. I'm Lily Evans, and I'm betting money you can guess who this is too."

**(After first verse)**

Lily's thoughts were whirring, scanning through all the people she knew that fit the given example. She looked over her shoulder to see her partner doing the same.

**(And now you're onto something, I, I, I say)**

Lily hit an answer... But it couldn't be...

**(End of chorus)**

Her partner's eyes widened too as the same thing ran through both their minds, _Oh. My. God._

**(You know that I'll be there time and again/'Cause I loved you when, when you)**

"It can't be..." Whispered Lily to herself.

**(End of verse)**

"Yes..." Whispered James.

**(End of first part of chorus)**

Lily's eyes started to water from not blinking for so long.

Everyone cheered at the end of the song except for Lily and James, the latter not cheering because he was so surprised and ecstatic, the former because she was horrified. Horrified because, after all those years of hating him, Lily had to admit that a teeny-tiny part of her liked James. That was all!

James however, felt like fireworks had gone if inside of him. He always knew that he would end up with Lilykins, but after all this time; a small part of him had given up.

Marlene knew that this would be the end of all the fighting; that both Lily and James were smart enough to figure out the song was for them. After a small nod from Lily, she bellowed, "INTRODUCE YOURSELF PEEPS! AND WHOEVER SPIKED THE PUNCH IS AN IDIOT!" From up on the stage, Marly heard her partner's bark-like hysterical laughter, and knew it was him who spiked the punch.

She jumped down and ran to introduce herself to him.

**Introductions**

_**Remus & Angel**_

**Angel's POV**

I was _so_ nervous. What if as soon as he heard my name he left? What if he hates me? What if he thinks he is too good for me? These thoughts left my head like they were blown out as soon as he said his name.

"Remus Lupin." He said, looking decidedly nervous.

I cried out in relief as all the things he did clicked into place. The light green eyes. The sandy hair. It all fit. And we were meant for each other. Tears were leaking out of my eyes and I had no idea why, but all I could think was _Thank god_ as I ran forward and crashed my lips to his, really, really, really forgetting that he still had absolutely no idea who I was.

Oops. My bad.

"Um... sorry," Said Remus, coming up for air, "But I still have no idea who you are."

I blushed.

"I'm Mary. Mary McDonald, but I go by Angel." I said, scared at what his reaction would be, for he liked Hestia.

Right?

I watched as his face went from confusion to pure joy as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are so gorgeous, Angel." He whispered, and kissed me.

_**Sirius & Marlene**_

**Marlene's POV**

I watched, grinning, as Remus and Angel kissed again. I turned to my own partner, who was watching them with an identical grin on his face.

"I knew it." He told me. "Now, want to tell me your name?"

Um, what?

"Why can't you go first?" I whined.

He smirked. "Ladies first."

I sighed. "Marlene McKinnon. But you're paying for this!"

His smirk vanished as a flurry of emotions passed over his face before stopping at one.

Happiness. What? Did he like me?

"My name, Malady, is..." He trailed off, and I saw red.

"Just say your god damn name!" I whisper shouted.

"Oh, Marly has a temper!" He teased, and I glared at him. "Whoa, okay. My name is Sirius Black."

As soon as he said it, my mind went blank. What are you supposed to say to someone after you've liked them for years, only to realise they're your soul mate?

Sirius' smile vanished as he took in my expression. "I'll just... go." He said quietly, and walked away.

Hang on!

"No wait!" I shouted. He turned around, an emotion I couldn't place on his face.

He was going to say something. Merlin, he was going to say this was a mistake. I couldn't let him do that. No, I couldn't. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran up and kissed him.

_**Lily & James**_

**Lily's POV**

Holy. Shit.

"Are you okay?" My partner (James?) asked me.

I shook my head to clear it and said, "Yeah, I am." And I was. I was okay with me being with James. And why, I have no bloody idea.

I held out my hand. Best start with the niceties. "Lily Evans."

He stared at my hand, then did the weirdest thing.

He started to laugh. I got annoyed with him immediately. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"So? What's your name?"

He took a deep breath, then grabbed my hand.

"James Potter."

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! I wanted to do this for a while, but couldn't find the time, what with the MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF HOMEWORK THAT THE TEACHERS GIVE US THAT SEEM TALLER THAN MOUNT EVEREST. Ahem. Please review! I want to know if this is okay. What do you think of a triple song-fiction? I loved writing this, and would love to hear from whoever's reading this (Because I honestly don't think that anyone will read this.) Tell me if you want me to add another chapter, but for now, this is done! Anyway, bye cows!**


End file.
